Harry Potter and the S-Plan
by 500yas2har671th
Summary: Harry leaves Britain, fed up of Dumbledore's as well as his friends' manipulations. What happens when he encounters a spaceship with 108 aliens? Read on! Strong/Smart/Harem Harry. DISCONTINUED!
1. Discovering Dumbledore's Manipulations

**A/N : This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter/Sekirei crossover. So, it takes place during 1999, when the Sekirei ship was discovered. Please note, Harry has not had his first kiss in this fic, nor was he infatuated with anyone. So, his first kiss will be with a Sekirei. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

Chapter 1: Discovering Dumbledore's Manipulations

A black haired, green eyed teen wearing a brown shirt, black coat over it, and blue jeans walked down Diagon Alley to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The alley was filled with a motley of various shops, selling wondrous items that a normal person would not think existed. Potion ingredients like Dragon body parts, rare plants, etc. Broomsticks were sold at another shop, and one shop, named Ollivander's, sold magic wands.

All this was actually real. For, you see, Harry Potter was a wizard. He knows how to cast magic spells and curses. Harry Potter is also famous for something that happened to him when he was a baby. A dark wizard named Voldemort came to kill him and his parents. Altough he killed his parents, he couldn't kill Harry. The spell rebounded on Voldemort and destroyed his body, leaving the remains of his soul to flee.

Harry obtained fame that night. Everyone would cheer for him. However, Dumbledore sent Harry to live with his only remaining relatives, the Dursleys. The Dursleys despised magic and anything abnormal, and so mistreated him.

They kept him downtrodden, overworked him, and malnourished him. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent him there. As you can imagine, Harry was delighted to leave the Dursleys on getting his Hogwarts letter. However for all his 6 years, something came up to threaten his life every year. In his first year, the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort, second year, the Chamber of Secrets and the heir of Slytherin, third year, the Dementors (guardians of Azkaban, the wizard prison, foul creatures that suck out happy memories and the victim's soul), Sirius Black (who was innocent and his godfather) and Peter Pettigrew ( who was responsible for his parents' death).

In his fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. In the fifth year, visions of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and Professor Umbridge's coup as well as Sirius's death all plagued the young teen throughout his school years.

Harry, on returning after Sirius's death, mourned him for 1 day before Gringotts sent him the following letter :

 _No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that you have never replied to the bank statements we send you at the end of every year. We have assumed that you never received these and discovered a mail ward on your location. We removed it to send you this. There are some discrepancies in the amount withdrawn from your trust vault and the amount left. Your trust vault had 5,000,000 galleons before your first year, when it should have had twice that amount._

 _The Hogwarts tuition fees are 1000 galleons a year, as well as 80 on supplies. However, at the end of your first year, there were only 4,700,000 galleons left. Now, your trust vaults have 2,500,000 galleons left. This is disturbing. We invite you to come to Gringotts and discuss these transactions._

 _There was also an illegal attempt to enter the Potter family vaults and withdraw objects. The perpetrator was fined. We cannot disclose more in this letter. Kindly use the Portkey provided in the letter. It activates at 5 p.m. today._

 _May your gold flow,_

 _Ragnok_

 _Gringotts Bank Director_

Harry went to Gringotts and found that the discrepancy was caused by Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Sirius all withdrawing money to keep their own vaults intact. Harry discovered that Dumbledore was the guy who tried to access the Potter family vault. Needless to say, Harry was furious. He paid the goblins a fee and they repossessed the amount, along with hefty fines and returned it to his trust vault. He couldn't access the family vaults till he was 17 years old.

Harry also discovered his friends were in on the plan during his sixth year. He confronted them. They tried to deny it at first, but admitted it in the end. He cut all ties with them as well as Neville, Luna, Ginny and Dean. Hermione and Ron sneered at him and revealed their true faces by chiding him. He left in anger.

Harry knew about Dumbledore's plan to get rid of the Horcruxes and knew what they were ( he hid his intelligence to keep his "friends" happy, as they would be jealous of him). He had no intention of carrying it out or returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was tired of the British Wizarding World and couldn't care about Voldemort and his followers. The wizards could take care of themselves as far as he was concerned.

He probably would congratulate Riddle (Voldemort) for his actions (except for the murders and torture). He decided to leave when he was 17 years old. And he was today, so he was going to claim his inheritance at Gringotts. All in all, it would be a long day for everybody.

At Gringotts, Harry was greeted by Griphook, a goblin. "Mr. Potter, I see you have arrived. I take you are here for your inheritance?"

"Yeah, that's right, Griphook. Take me to Strongclaw."

"Right, Mr. Potter."

Harry was led to an office with : _Strongclaw, Potter account manager_ on a plaque on the door. Griphook knocked, earning a "Come in."

Strongclaw greeted Harry and said, "Well Mr. Potter, to claim your vaults, here are the Potter and Peverell rings. Wear them, and the family magic will accept you." Harry did as instructed and both rings merged into one.

He then asked, "Hey Strongclaw, can you transfer all my trust vault's holdings into my family vaults, then transfer all that to your Tokyo branch? I'm going there."

"I can, Lord Potter, but it will cost you." "Never mind that, just do it." "Alright then. Lord Potter, you'll have to sign this document here, in blood." Harry was given a knife and made a small cut with it, and then signed his name on the parchment. After that, Harry took his leave and went.

He arrived at Dumbledore's tomb and thought, "There's the Elder Wand, just like I read in the book. Since Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, I'll need to disarm him. Luckily, I collected the Ressurection Stone already and have my Invisibility Cloak ready." He took the wand and went and saw Malfoy in the robe store. He went and made a Portkey to the London airport, where his flight was leaving in 1 hour and then stunned Malfoy secretly.

As everyone fussed over Malfoy falling unconscious suddenly, Harry felt a surge of power and activated the Portkey. He felt a tug on his navel and then disappeared and reappeared at the London airport. He grinned, "Now, Master of Death is here. And he's departing." He entered, went through the security checks, and sat down waiting for his flight.

He grinned again. 'Finally, I'm leaving this place behind. Tokyo seems nice this time of year.' As his flight was called, he walked with a single trunk and waved to nobody, as if saying goodbye to Britain. 'Good riddance', was his thoughts as he entered the plane.

 **A/N : This is my first attempt writing a fanfiction, so please be warned that I'm still getting used to writing here. However, I'll still try my best to write good quality chapters. As always, read on!**


	2. Master of Death Arrives in Tokyo

**A/N : Hi guys, I'm here with an update! A shout-out to** **starboy 454 for his great review. Such reviews give a writer confidence. So, anyway, Harry will be really strong in this. Minato will still have a role, just a small one. How did Harry find out about being Master of Death? That is a question to be answered eventually. So, anyway, read on, guys!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

Chapter 2 : Master of Death arrives in Tokyo

Harry had arrived in Tokyo and had deboarded his flight. He was interested in Tokyo after he read about it. He also heard something about a spacecraft crashing near Tokyo, so he thought to investigate it. Harry didn't want a normal life, he was fine being adventurous for once out of curiosity instead of Voldemort or trying to rescue somebody. 'After all', he mused, 'I spent my whole life doing things because I had to, or I had to rescue someone. This time, Harry James Potter is going to do something because he wants to, not because he has to or else suffer a consequence. Nobody will push me around anymore.'

Harry had stepped out of the airport and contemplated his next course of action. He decided that, since there would be a race to get to the supposed new island, he would have to get there quickly. He concentrated and Apparated to Tokyo's docks.

Over there, he saw a boat leaving for the island. He looked at it, then, after making sure nobody was looking, he Apparated on the island. He saw a lot of hills and steep climbs. He thought, 'Was that a ruin I saw? Or was it a spaceship? I'll take a look before that boat arrives.' He climbed, although he could've Apparated, he found climbing to be refreshing.

He found a broken spaceship. 'So, it is a spacecraft after all, heh? It wouldn't hurt to go inside and investigate. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself ('that was hard to learn', he thought) and went down into the broken, mud caked ship.

As he cautiously stepped inside, he noted the technology on the ship. 'This is decades ahead of our own technology. Wonder what intentions the aliens had when they came. What do they look like? Maybe I'll find out.' was his thought process. He stepped into a room. To his surprise, the door opened. 'Must be a motion sensor or a scanner.' In it, to his surprise and embarrassment, were 108 (took a while to count) pods.

His embarrassment was due to the fact that the first pod contained a naked woman. The pods also had some fluid. 'Probably for stasis.' The other pods had a few individuals, then he couldn't see the rest. He cautiously trekked on and, to his amazement, the first pod opened. He gripped his wand in preparation when the only adult stepped out of the first pod. The naked woman had purple hair and moderate breasts. He averted his gaze from the woman's privates and stepped forward.

The woman stumbled, staggering with every step. Harry realized that this was probably due to being in stasis for who knows how long. He quickly conjured a robe and put it on her. The woman steadied herself on Harry's arms and rasped out,in an unused voice, "So... thir...thirsty...". He conjured a cup and used an Aguamenti spell to fill it. The woman looked in amazement at his display of magic, but Harry knew that, being an alien, she wouldn't know about magic and magicals wouldn't know she existed.

She grabbed the cup and drank from it. She said, more steadily, "Thank you, Mr..."

"Potter, Harry Potter. That's my name. And what's yours?" "Well, I'm Miya and I'm a Sekirei."

"What's a Sekirei?"

"We're an alien race whose planet was wiped out and we 108 Sekirei managed to escape in this ship. We came to repopulate our race and look for our Ashikabi, our Destined One who we're to be together with forever."

"So, you're looking for ... a romantic partner?"Harry contemplated. "Not just romantic, but our life partner. We show a reaction to our Ashikabi by certain symptoms including intense heat through our body, arousal as well as a quickened heartbeat. We then bond with our Ashikabi through an exchange of DNA via mucosal contact. In other words, a kiss." Harry thought hard about it and then accepted it with a smile. "So", he said, " Where're you going to go now?" he asked Miya, only to see her looking flustered with a tinge of pink on her cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

He blinked, then said, " You're reacting to me aren't you?"She nodded, thinking to herself. She was a pillar of Sekirei. And yet she was reacting to him. Maybe it was because he was strong? Definitely so, she mused. This man must have something special, to get her, a Sekirei pillar, to react. He asked, "If you're rejected, can you find another Ashikabi?" Her eyes widened in fear but she replied shakily, " No, for us there is only one Ashikabi that we're destined to be with. To be rejected is a fate worse than death for a Sekirei. We can't be with anybody else as we'll never feel for another person the way we do for our Destined Ones. We feel unconditional love for our Ashikabi. Please don't reject me, Harry."

She thought, frightened, 'What is he going to do? Is he going to reject me?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. She was surprised at first, but got over it and kissed him back. A pair of bright white wings erupted from her back and she moaned with pleasure. She felt love and adoration for her Ashikabi, Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry, who was emotionally stunted due to the Dursley's mistreatment, wondered what this amazing feeling was. He felt like he could do anything. He also knew that, from now, he was Miya's world and he would do anything to protect her. 'Nobody's taking her away. I might be cautious, but the love I feel from the bond is real. So this is love, heh? It feels amazing.' They broke the kiss, both with big blushes on their cheeks.

Miya said, "I'll go where you go, Harry. For you are my Ashikabi, like my husband. In fact you are my husband, technically. My Harry." He beamed at her and said, " Thanks, for showing me what is love." She looked shocked and said ,"What do you mean, Harry?" He gulped. Looks like he had to tell her his life story.

He cleared his throat, and started, "Well..."

 **A/N : Well ,well, cliffhanger... Don't worry, Miya will get to know Harry better next chapter. Please review! Also, read on!**


	3. Reactions and the Deathly Hallows

**A/N : This chapter will be Harry reminiscing about his past, his reaction to Dumbledore's and his friends' betrayals as well as how he got information on the Deathly Hallows and became Master of Death. So, it won't involve the Sekirei in this chapter. Don't worry though, the tale gets back on track next chapter. A heartfelt thanks to all the reviewers, you guys rock! As for some of the concerns on MBI, they'll be addressed in the next chapter. So, read on!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Reactions and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

Flashback (11 months ago, Harry's POV)

 _I ran through Diagon Alley, towards the exit, after Strongclaw, the Potter account manager at Gringotts told me that Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were all taking money illegally from my trust vault. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but then the goblins showed the bank statements. It was there, all in black and white. The goblins had nothing to gain from showing me false statements, so I believed it. Then, I felt like kicking something. For the bank statements revealed that the Dursleys received a monthly stipend for my upkeep. How many times had the Dursleys complained that about the money they spent ( cough, barely any, cough) on me was a big deal that they were doing from their own savings? Only to find Dumbledore had authorized the stipend. Great. So not only does that bearded bastard put me in a household where I was treated like a slave, he has the nerve to pay them for their "kindness"? Oh, as if I was a burden on them? Good thing I authorized Strongclaw to fine the Dursleys for their misuse of my funds as well as regain the funds I lost from Sirius, the Weasleys and Dumbledore by taking it from their vaults along with a hefty fine._

 _I was sad as well as furious. I had actually trusted Sirius and believed in him, only to be stabbed in the back. I had grieved for him, wandering in a daze, only to find that his whole loving godfather part was all an act?! Damn him and that bearded bastard. I could only hope that my friends, Ron and Hermione, were innocent, which led me to wonder : what if they were acting as well? I would need to check somehow. I would have tossed away the very thought, but the revelations over the past few days have made me more wary and less trusting. I came to the brick exit, exited into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a Firewhiskey. I needed to push all these memories back for a while at least and getting drunk was one of these methods. As Tom, the bartender, went to get my order, I considered my options._

 _I couldn't do anything until I was 17 years and of age, because, until then, Dumbledore is my magical guardian and has access to my trust vaults in my place. He would also know where I went, because, after discovering Dumbledore's manipulations, the last thing I wanted to do is stay in Britain, where the Ministry is corrupt, my own godfather and surrogate family robbed me, and a senile old man who is a headmaster of a school ( the horror of it) thinks it is his job to do everything without consulting those involved in his plans, only saying that it is all for the Greater Good. The fact is, I would have left Hogwarts long ago. Why? Because every year, my life is endangered in some way or the other. But I stayed here because, for the first time in my life, I had friends here. It was also the reason why I am reluctant to leave Britain. Oh well, I guess that it depends on whether my friends were in on Dumbledore's manipulations. Oh well, he thought, I'll find out._

Flashback ends

* * *

Flashback (1st day of Hogwarts, Harry's 6th year, Harry POV)

 _I met with Ron and Hermione. While they greeted me as usual and asked me how I was doing, I still had my doubts. I decided to use my Invisibility Cloak and follow them on their prefect rounds. I shadowed them. At first, they were talking about the usual : Quidditch, homework, books, classes and families. Then, as they turned the corner, Ron said, "Hermione, did you put the love potions in?""Honestly, Ronald, I already told you that I had. Dumbledore's plan is smart. Harry's money will be used to compensate us for the amount of danger he's put us through this whole time. Honestly, he's so naive and idiotic that he can't see through our act. Serves him right, though. I mean, without him, Voldemort wouldn't attack Hogwarts and everyone would be safe. He nearly got me killed in the Department of Mysteries."was what Hermione said to him. It confirmed my worst suspicions. I wanted to cry right there. At the same time, I felt like jinxing them there in anger, or shouting at them. What Ron said next broke me. "Yeah, it serves Potter right. He put me in danger in that chess match and always had to go and get everything he wanted. I mean, he put my family in danger from Voldemort. Mom said that it gets annoying to treat him nicely when he's the reason Voldemort attacked Ginny, tried to steal the Stone, got me bitten from Sirius and stuck under the lake!" I didn't wait to hear more. I ran away, to the Gryffindor common room, to find a place to take my frustration and sadness out on._

Flashback ends

* * *

Flashback (2nd day of Hogwarts, Harry's sixth year)

 _Harry stormed into the common room after classes, he'd been treating Ron and Hermione coolly all day. They came after him, with Hermione asking, "Harry, what's wrong?"_

 _"Let me tell you what's wrong, Granger. You've been lying to me. Pretending to be my friend, all for money and revenge! And you ask me what is wrong?!"_

 _"Harry, we didn't..." she tried to deny, but Harry saw that she was lying from her eyes. Ron, as usual, said, "What's gotten into you, mate? We don't pretend. You're our best friend!"_

 _"Cut the crap, Ron, and tell the truth. You hate me for putting you in danger, right? For having fame and money? For what? Nothing! I hate you to, Weasley. For pretending, when I risked my life for you both, staying here because of you two as well as you still treating me like I'm stupid. Who else is involved, huh? Neville?"_

 _Neville refused to meet his eyes. Harry's heart sunk further. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was in front of his eyes. He looked at everyone. Nobody looked at him directly, except for Ron, who gave him a defiant glare. 'So', Harry thought, 'The whole Gryffindor house was in on it and were pretending as left the common room, numb. He headed for the Room of Requirement and requested a place to spend the night, as well as research on other countries where he could go. He couldn't care about fighting Voldemort right now, as he was never given a choice in that regard. He would still fight him, but later and on his own terms._

Flashback ends

* * *

Harry researched and found out that Japan was his best choice as they were not allied with the British ministry, and had better tolerance, laws, etc. U.S.A. was too risky, so he didn't bother. He decided to book flight tickets when he was 17, as then he could use magic and learn more spells till then. While researching, he came across the book, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" and read a story about the "3 Brothers". It was about three artifacts known as the Deathly Hallows. He would have dismissed it as a story, but remembered that Gringotts told him he was heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. And the brothers family names were the same. Surely not a coincidence. He looked up and found that the Deathly Hallows were : a very powerful wand, a stone to talk with dead souls and a Cloak of Invisibility. He contemplated and concluded that, as the heir to the Peverell house, he should get all 3 Hallows and keep them in his house and become Master of Death. This would aid his plans. He then went over details on Invisibility Cloaks and realized that most lose their abilities after 6 years but his cloak still works as fine as ever. So, he concluded that one of the Deathly Hallows was in his possession already. He also realized that the Elder Wand was used by Grindenwald, who then was defeated by Dumbledore. So, he concluded that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand.

The Resurrection Stone took him a while to find, but he found that it was in the Gaunt ring that Dumbledore had destroyed and then foolishly showed him in a Pensieve. He obtained while doing a "lesson"with Dumbledore while looking at Voldemort's memories. He knew Draco Malfoy was planning to kill Dumbledore, from what he overheard and discovered from spying. He waited and found that Malfoy was repairing a Vanishing Cabinet, which connects to another one in another location and would be used to bring Death Eaters to Hogwarts. He waited till Dumbledore was confronted and disarmed by Malfoy. He had also discovered that Voldemort used Horcruxes to keep himself alive as they anchored his soul to Earth. Dumbledore was killed by Snape. He did not grieve for him, as Dumbledore caused Harry too many problems. He just went to his tomb and took the Elder Wand from it. Then, he booked his tickets to Tokyo and waited. He disarmed Malfoy, as we know and became Master of Death.

He had also been learning several new spells, types of magic as well as trying to create new spells. All in all, his plans succeeded and he went to Tokyo without any worries. He wanted to travel and enjoy himself in another country, as well as learning new magic from it before going to fight Voldemort. So, with that, he planned cautiously, revealing his intellect that he kept hidden, and executed them seamlessly. He was pleased with the results as well. "Taught them a valuable lesson: Don't mess with Harry Potter." he chuckled to himself as he went to Gringotts to get his inheritance.

 **A/N : This was put in to explain Harry's confrontations, plans and intentions as well as how he obtained the Deathly Hallows. Hope you enjoy this. As always, read on!**


	4. Explanations and Problems

Chapter 4 : Explanations and Problems

 **A/N : In this, the long awaited meeting between Harry and Minaka. Also, Miya learns more. As for whether Harry does anything to Minaka will have to be seen, as he is a character of some importance, however, Minaka will have a diminished role. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

Last time, we had seen Harry confronting his betrayers in flashbacks as well as becoming Master of Death. Back to the present…

Harry had blurted out that he didn't really know love until Miya bonded herself to him. He was a bit reluctant to tell her about his past as it was filled with betrayal, secrets and mistreatment and lacked love. However, from the bond, Miya felt Harry's tumultuous emotions and said, "It's ok, Harry. You can tell me. I would never betray you. You're my Ashikabi and husband after all." She grasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled at her, and squeezed back. "Well, Miya, I will, but, right now, there is a boat with 2 people on board headed here. We need to know their intentions first and then decide what to do with them. All Sekirei will look for an Ashikabi, but they may cause problems." Harry continued , "Also, the island will probably be investigated by foreign governments soon. If Britain finds out about me, the Wizarding World might force me to return. I came to Tokyo to escape after all. No, I'm not a criminal." He said this in response to Miya's questioning gaze.

"Well, I know that, Harry. But you said something about wizards. Are they real? If they are, then you must be one of them, because from what I know, humans can't create objects from nowhere." she said.

" You're right, wizards are real, and I am one of them. But we can discuss that later. For, if I'm not mistaken, the boat has arrived." he replied. They gazed at the entrance and heard a noise. The noise of a boat docking. Harry sighed. "Looks like I can't do much if a foreign government sends a military force, as, while I could take them out, I would reveal the existence of wizards."

Just then, the door slid open and two young adults entered. One was a young man with spiky black hair wearing a shirt with a motley of colors and black trousers. The other was a black haired woman with average length hair, wearing a more sensible hiking outfit with average t-shirt and shorts. The man was Minaka Hiroto and the woman was Takami Sahashi. Minaka was spouting something about the "King of Terror" while Takami looked intrigued. Harry waved and said, "Introductions are in order. I'm Harry Potter." "And I'm Miya…..Potter. Please tell me, what are you 2 young people doing here? Are you from a government?" Harry looked a bit surprised at Miya using his last name as her own, but felt very warm from it.

"Well", said the young man, "I'm Minaka Hiroto, and this is Takami Sahashi." Which one of you is the alien?" Harry looked a little displeased. "They're called Sekirei. Miya is a Sekirei. Please, tell us your intentions with the Sekirei."

"Well, I don't know much about Sekirei, but their technology is really a marvel. You are the first human to come here, is that right, Potter-san?" Minaka said this.

"That's right, Mr. Hiroto."

"Then", Minaka continued, " We could utilize the technology of this ship and reverse-engineer it to use. If it is your wish, then I have no intention of disclosing to the world about these 'Sekirei'."

Takami also put her opinion, "Since you discovered it first, Potter-san, if you don't wish it, I will not say anything either. We just think that the technology will be useful."

Harry nodded and voiced his thoughts, " I think, the best cover-up would be to create a company and say that it developed the technology. I don't trust you, nor should you trust me, but I think that the Sekirei technology is best kept away from governments. They might even try to capture a Sekirei for experimentation. I would like to avoid that. So, for now, I will work with you two, if you want to."

"That's fine with me. What about you, Takami?" "I am alright with it as well." How about asking the person whose species is being talked about?" she said.

Harry asked Miya, who proceeded to say, "That's alright with me as well, but only if Harry is the head of the created company. I'm sure there are no objections to this?"

Minaka frowned. He wanted to be the head, but he had no idea about the capabilities of Sekirei, so he had no choice but to agree. Takami, meanwhile, also decided to agree, but would watch him carefully.

Harry thought that, while the last thing he needed was publicity, he had no idea about intentions of Minaka and Takami. So, he decided that for the sake of Miya's race, he would do it. Sekirei just seemed like people with the ability to find their destined loves and then bond with them. Minaka agreed to it, as did Takami.

Harry smirked and decided to have Miya explain more about Sekirei to him later, when the process of setting a company on this island and buying it were in progress, he would ask her to explain. 'Well', he thought, 'Don't I have an interesting life. Not that I'm complaining about it. It does get boring living normally after a while.' Miya tugged on his sleeve and whispered in his ear, " We're gonna have you tell me about your past and what you meant when you said that I taught you what is love, pretty soon, Harry. It'll be good to confide to someone." Harry nodded and decided to do it instantly, as he loved Miya (in such a short time, but he knew it didn't matter) and would be happy to have someone help him get over his past.

As Minaka observed the other pods and Takami joined him, Harry sat down with Miya and decided to start. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, it all started 16 years ago, when I was 1 year old, and my parents were visited by the dark wizard known as Voldemort...

 **A/N : Yeah, this was my plan from the beginning, to have Harry be the head of MBI. Note that the Sekirei plan will probably never be implemented, as it is called "Harry Potter and the S-Plan" for a reason. Another cliffhanger! I really like using them. As always, read on!**


	5. The Second Sekirei

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, in response to starboy 454's review, Harry doesn't have enough time to goblin ward the island, so, the invasion will still occur, just that Harry can't fight as he would reveal the existence of magic. If he could, he knows enough offensive spells, runes, etc. that he can take the invasion down on his own, without resorting Master of Death abilities. Thank you all so much for your reviews, guys. Anyway, here, we get to see our favorite perverted red head. Just out of curiosity, should I give Kazehana and Tsukiumi to Harry? I'll start a poll on my profile where you guys can vote on it. Anyway, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

Chapter 5: The Second Sekirei

 _Last time:_

 _Well, it all started 16 years ago, when I was 1 year old. My parents were visited by the dark wizard known as Voldemort."_

Continuing:

"He killed my parents. My father tried to fight him off, but died in the fight. My mom, instead of fighting, begged for my life and asked Voldemort to take her life instead. Voldemort asked her to step aside as, apparently, he was trying to kill _me._ " Miya squeezed his hand reassuringly. Harry continued, "Voldemort got sick of hearing my mom's pleas, so, he killed her. Then, he turned his wand on me, a 1 year old baby, and tried to kill me. Only, he couldn't. The curse he used countless times to kill several adults didn't kill me, but rebounded on him and destroyed his body, but didn't kill him either, as he used dark magic to forcefully split his soul and then store it in six containers, keeping what remained of his soul anchored to life without letting him die. His spirit fled, and then, the residual protections failed as well. Then, the headmaster of my previous school, Albus Dumbledore", he spat the name as if it was trash, "a senile old man who meddles in more things than a headmaster should meddle in, sent his irresponsible gamekeeper to retrieve me, ignoring my godfather, who had arrived after the killing, however, he was in on Dumbledore's plans and even agreed to it. So, the gamekeeper, Hagrid, took me to Dumbledore, who left me on the doorstep with my only living relatives, the Dursleys.

"But, the Dursleys were normal people, without any magic. They were what we call Muggles. My aunt, who was my mother's sister, knew of magic's existence, but was a Muggle herself. As a result, she was jealous of my mother and her jealousy grew into hatred for magic. She told her husband, Uncle Vernon, about magic, and they all agreed that magic was abominable and that only _normal_ things were good. So, they all started hating anything that didn't fit their definition of 'normal'. They hated magic, so, as you can imagine, they hated that they were given care of their nephew, who was most likely able to use magic as well. So, they took out their anger on their nephew, who was me. I didn't even know what I had done wrong, but, the Dursleys treated me like a slave, making me do all the household work, giving me leftover food, even though I cooked it, locking me in my cupboard. Did I mention that my room for 10 years was a cupboard under the stairs? It was small, cramped, musty and full of spiders. It was dark as well."

Miya's face had been showing sadness on hearing of his loss of his parents. That sadness turned to anger when she heard of his relatives' treatment of him. She felt like she should go and teach them a personal lesson. But she decided that she should comfort Harry and hear his past first. He needed to get this off his chest, this burden. So, she hugged Harry and snuggled into his side with her arms wrapped around him. He wrapped an arm around her as well. Harry proceeded to tell her of the Dursleys' mistreatment, when he got his invite to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his traumatic experiences there. He told her about Dumbledore's manipulations and how his friends and house mates were in on the plans. He told her about the "prophecy", how his godfather stole his money, how he was alienated and ignored and threatened as well as the dangerous situations he got into. At the end of it Miya was enraged at them. How dare they treat her Harry like that! "Well, Harry- _kun",_ she said, using the Japanese suffix to show him her affection, "I think someone should go and teach those fools not to mess with you." She radiated anger and Harry could feel it through the bond.

He smiled, happy that someone cared enough about him to be this angry on his behalf, and was about to reply, when Minaka came towards him. "Potter-san! There is a huge military force headed this way. How should we deal with them? We can't say that there is nothing after all." Harry also knew that these many people couldn't all be mind-wiped at once, so he pondered. He didn't want to show his abilities yet, but he would have to if it meant protecting the Sekirei. Miya sensed his frustration through the bond and decided to help. "There is something I can do. We Sekirei have abilities beyond what humans are capable of. We have tougher organs, faster healing and increased physical capabilities. Some of us can control certain elements like wind, fire, water etc. Others have such physical strength that they can easily cause craters in the ground. Some of us are very good with using certain strong weapons, while others are very intelligent and can telepathically hack into any device. I propose we use the technology on the ship to grow some of the embryos to adulthood and prepare them for battle."

"But Miya, that would put you and the other Sekirei who fight in danger! Also, won't there be any side effects of growing them into adulthood?" Harry protested, not wanting anybody to get hurt on his behalf.

"I assure you, Harry-kun, nothing will happen to us. We are far stronger than humans and will be capable of handling this military force, no matter how big it is. Just trust us. Please, Harry-kun." Before he could protest more, Minaka said, "I hate to say this, Potter-san, but we don't have many options and, out of all of them, this seems to be the best one. We can assess the strengths of the Sekirei in battle!" At this, Minaka had a happy expression on his face. "Also, if the Sekirei are as strong as Miya-san or, should I say, Sekirei No. 1 says, then they should have no problem dealing with the army." Harry looked unhappy, but Takami reassured him by saying, "No. 1's description of the abilities of the Sekirei seem to be normal, but control of elements, telepathic hacking and high weapons proficiency seem to be very useful indeed." "Sekirei are very swift, so bullets won't be able to reach us or affect us much." Miya said this. Harry sighed, but said, "Alright. Let's go ahead with Miya's plan, guys. Miya, please do the handling of the technology and show it to all of us, so we can know as well."

Miya nodded, gave Harry a kiss, which left him temporarily dazed and walked towards the controls. She pressed a few buttons and one of the pods glowed before opening. Another nude woman with red hair stepped out. Harry sighed and conjured another robe and put it on her. She stumbled as well before speaking, "Hi, I'm Sekirei No. 2, Matsu! And you are?" "I'm Harry Potter, this is Miya, Sekirei No. 1, I guess. I'm her Ashikabi. And the other two are Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi." Miya had put on an outfit with a black, fitting, dress ending just above her knees and a cape with a symbol on it. Harry stared at her. She looked so beautiful. Miya smiled at Harry's reaction and said, teasingly, "Well, Harry-kun, you'll have to bring Matsu up to speed before you can stare at me." She winked at him as she said this. Harry blushed and turned to Matsu. "Well, Matsu, you've been awakened to help protect your fellow Sekirei. There is a military force from earth's governments approaching and they might try to capture you and the other Sekirei for experimentation and research. So, what can you do?" He asked. Matsu brightened up and said, "Well, Harry-san, I'm a brain-type Sekirei. I can telepathically connect to any device, I can hack into any system no matter how much security there is, and am a master strategist. I can also build a lot of technological devices."

"That's convenient" Takami commented while Harry grinned. "You are going to be very useful, Matsu. Please help us." he said. "Of course, Harry- _tan_ ", she said, with a suggestive undertone to her voice. Her face became flustered and her body felt a strange warmth through it. Her heartbeat sped up. She thought, 'I'm reacting to him! Should I tell him? Or should I just become his? I think I'll wait.' Harry felt a warmth as well and realized what was happening. He said, "Matsu, you're reacting to me, aren't you?" When she nodded, he turned to Miya. "Hey, Miya, can an Ashikabi have more than 1 Sekirei?" he asked. "Well, yes, they can, Harry-kun. An Ashikabi who has winged one Sekirei may wing another. However, you should only wing them if they are reacting to you. Also, polygamy is not frowned upon for Sekirei, so, as long as you wing those who react to you naturally, I don't have a problem with it. But, remember what I told you about rejections…." she replied. Harry nodded and thought, 'My life just became even more interesting.' "Hey Matsu, do you want me to wing you?" he asked, not willing to force her if she didn't want to. She nodded. "Yes, please wing me, Harry-tan. My Ashikabi-sama." With that confirmation, Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He felt her kissing back and smiled. In a flash of light, two bright wings burst out from her back. He then felt her tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. He wondered, if they were going a bit fast, then decided to enjoy it and turned the kiss into a make out. When they broke apart, Matsu had a smile on her face and Harry mirrored it, although with a heavy blush.

Miya giggled at the scene while Takami turned away with a slight blush. Minaka looked interested. He also had a faint blush on his face. Matsu declared, "That was amazing, Harry-tan! Now, with my full capabilities, I can definitely assist you and Miya in protecting the Sekirei." She went to get some clothes while Harry just thought, 'Most men would kill to be in my position. However, the love I feel from and for both of them feels amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.' With that, Harry went to wake up the next Sekirei.

To be continued.

 **A/N: I feel quite happy to finally get this chapter out. It was time consuming, but I feel overjoyed to update my story. As always, read on! And don't forget to vote for the poll in my profile.**


	6. The Discipline Squad

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter of Harry Potter and the S-Plan. My updates will become a little less frequent as I have to study more, what with school and all. But, I'm not abandoning this story, ever! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, guys! Sorry about the poll, I forgot to put it earlier, but it's available now. As for the harem, I don't think Harry will get Akitsu or Uzume. I saw the Sekirei anime, and the roles they have in the anime aren't big enough for me to get a proper read on their characters. Also, they are a bit overused. Sorry to all the Akitsu and Uzume fans. But, they'll still have a role and Akitsu won't be a scrapped number. In response to a review by Shikigami1991, how did Minaka and Takami get to hear about the island? Or did they see it and investigate? Either way, let's say Harry had already visited the docks by the time the second chapter occurred and seen the island and decided to investigate as well. Since he's smart, he prepared a little and came back the next day. That's it. As always, read on!**

Chapter 6: The Discipline Squad

 _Last time on Harry Potter and the S-Plan:_

 _Harry went to wake up the next Sekirei_

 **Continuing:**

Well", Harry said, "Good thingMiya showed me what to do." The ship's controls were extremely complex, showing the technological superiority of the Sekirei. He couldn't help admiring the Sekirei who built this technology. He'd probably have to ask Matsu about it. Hewent to the button that would speed up the growth of the Sekirei embryos and pressed it. As it asked for verification, the ship's mainframe scanned Harry and concluded that he was an Ashikabi, soitallowed the command to be executed. Harry marveled at the fact that this was all completed in 3 seconds and looked towards the stasis pods. A light glowedinone of them and it opened. Harry conjured a robe. On Miya's questioning gaze, he chuckled. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared, Miya. After all, you and Matsu were naked when I found you. I'm pretty sure that all Sekirei would be naked, if they weren't in embryo and fertilized eggstage."

"Alright, Harry-kun. Now, who is the next one…?" At that moment, a woman came out of the pod. Harry wasn't surprised that she was naked. She had black hair and big breasts like Matsu did. He put the conjured robe on her. At that moment, Matsu came back with the same black combat uniform that Miya was wearing. She looked at the newcomer, while Minaka said, "Potter-san, we don't have much time. I doubt you will be able to awaken more than two more Sekirei. They're almost on us." The new Sekirei spoke haltingly, "Hi, I'm Sekirei No. 3, Kazehana."

"Nice to meet you, Kazehana. I'm Harry Potter and I'm an Ashikabi. These are my assistants, Minaka and Takami." he pointed to them while speaking. "Hi, I'm Sekirei No. 1, Miya." Miya introduced herself. "And I'm Sekirei No. 2, Matsu!" Matsu introduced herself more cheerily. Takami, meanwhile said, "Potter-san, we won't be of much help in this battle. So, I think we'll stay on the ship." Harry nodded. "But, I'll be here with you and so will Matsu, as she can use the ship's technology to communicate with Miya and Kazehana. I'll make sure you two don't do anything." Minaka spoke, "We weren't planning on doing anything…." "Good thing, then. However, it is a necessary precaution." Minaka nodded and looked at the ship controls with undisguised curiosity and glee.

Harry turned to Kazehana, "Kazehana, you've been awakened because a threat to your fellow Sekirei is approaching this island and we need your help to protect it. Can you help us?"

"Well, yes I can. I'll protect my fellow Sekirei. They deserve to find their Ashikabis after all."

"That's good." Harry replied and turned to Minaka. "How much more time?" he asked.

"About 5 minutes. Then they'll be on us. We are already in their missile range. They brought air, land and water troops."

"We need to work faster then. How many of those uniforms are there, Miya?"

"Several, Harry-kun."

"Then get Kazehana one of those, and quickly. I'll try and wake up more Sekirei."

"Right, Harry-kun. Come this way, Kazehana-san."

Harry proceeded to wake up the next Sekirei. The next pod glowed and opened. A grey haired women with average breasts and gleam in her eyes walked out. Harry conjured a robe and put it on her. Without warning, the woman grabbed a sword from a cupboard and rushed at Harry. He waved his hand at her, screwing up his face in concentration. Suddenly, she went flying back. He did a 'come here' gesture and her sword flew out of her hands and into Harry's. He tossed it into the open weapons cupboard which Miya had taken a sword from as well. Miya glared at the woman and put a sword to her neck.

"Give me a reason, Sekirei No. 4, why I shouldn't kill you right now for your attempt to kill my Ashikabi." Miya said coldly. The woman's eyes held defiance which changed to fear when she saw the cold fury in Miya's eyes. She said, I'm Karasuba, Sekirei No. 4. I was just testing him. My instinct told me he was powerful. Now, why have I been awakened?"

"To protect your fellow Sekirei from a military force which is headed here. Please lend us your skill, although I will use force if necessary." Harry spoke firmly and impassively. He asked Miya to leave her alone, which she complied with, albeit with a frown. Karasuba just nodded, feeling a little frightened at the power she felt emanating from this man. She wouldn't challenge him any time soon. To which Harry said, "Get dressed. There are clothes in that cupboard. She nodded and went, just as Kazehana came back with the same uniform.

"Are you ready, Kazehana?" At her nod, Harry continued, "What are your abilities? From the looks of it, Karasuba is a weapon user. What about you?" "I control wind, Potter-san." She blushed a little and felt the strange heat through her body. She ignored it for now, as she wanted to concentrate on defending her fellow Sekirei. Though she did wonder if she was reacting to Harry. She probably was. She tried to think of something else, but thoughts of him ran through her head making her reaction more prominent. The heat increased a lot and she appeared visibly flustered.

Harry noticed it and sighed. His life just couldn't rest, could it. Oh well, at least Karasuba didn't react to him. He didn't like bloodthirsty and battle hungry people anyway. However, part of him thought, 'You've been deprived of love your whole life. If you get it from multiple women, you're still getting it. A lot of it, to make up for what you never had. Besides, Sekirei won't take a rejection very well and you have no reason to reject her. She's beautiful, after all.' He stopped his train of thoughts. He decided to ask her, as an emerged Sekirei is stronger than one which has not emerged.

He went to wake up one more Sekirei. He operated the controls, while Minaka and Takami, under Matsu's surveillance, explained to Karasuba and Kazehana about the invasion force and the strategy. Miya, meanwhile, came next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't kill you if you wing Kazehana. I can tell that she's reacting to you. Also, don't worry about us. We'll be back safely. You won't lose us, ever."

"Thanks for that, Miya, but I'm still going to worry. After all, I can't not worry when you are fighting so many troops and weapons. I'll always worry about you and Matsu. And all the Sekirei." Harry said, with a smile. Miya's heart soared at his statement and she kissed him, making her wings emerge brightly. He was shocked for a second before kissing back. He broke apart after a few seconds and said, "What was that for, Miya? Not that I mind." He hastily added.

She giggled. "Well, that was for you being you. Your usual kind and courageous self. It's why I love you, my Ashikabi."

"I love you too, Miya." He said, a bit afraid as this was his first time saying it to anybody. She hugged him and smiled. So did he. Then, another pod glowed and opened. This time, a man walked out. He had messy silver hair. Harry quickly pointed to his body and then the cupboard. The man followed his gaze and looked at the cupboard. He then went and put some clothes on. He said, "I'm Sekirei No. 5, Mutsu. Nice to meet you." Harry introduced himself and Minaka and Takami, who were arguing about something, which ended in Minaka getting hit on his head by Takami. Miya introduced herself, Kazehana, Karasuba and Matsu. He agreed to help them when he was told about the invasion force. Harry found that Mutsu controlled earth. 'Now that is useful.' was his thought. He assembled the five Sekirei.

"Well, there's not much to say except stay safe and make sure none of the soldiers are able to capture any of you or any Sekirei. So, do your best, but don't let yourself be captured. I wish you all good luck."

He gave a kiss to Miya causing her wings to emerge again. He then turned to Matsu and kissed her as well. Both of them had a happy expression at this. Minaka said, "Potter-san, they're here."

"So, the invasion starts now. Well, let us see the battle and assist where we can, Mr. Hiroto and Ms. Sahashi." At their nods, Harry sat down in a chair near the controls. He hoped that his Sekirei would be safe and manage to stop the invasion without too much bloodshed. While Harry could kill, he was averse to it, but would do so if necessary. He thought, 'The battle begins. Let us see the outcome.' Three heads turned to a monitor, which showed the island. Matsu had fixed the cameras and the ships monitor. They watched the battle unfold in front of them.

 **A/N: In response to Shikigami1991's reviews, the S-Plan is different from the Sekirei plan. I said that the Sekirei plan wouldn't take place, but I didn't say the S-Plan wouldn't. Also, the third chapter was put for a reason. The reason is for me to know and you to find out. It will serve its purpose though. As for how Harry heard about the island suddenly rising… that will all be explained later. What kind of a writer gives his plot away? I won't. Anyway, finally got this out. So, read and enjoy, guys!**


	7. The Kamikura Island Invasion

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, guys, but I'm really busy with my studies and school these days. However, I still have enough time to update this, just not every day. So, in this, the epic one-sided fight between the Discipline Squad and the military forces. Sorry for my poor description of military troops, I haven't really done that before. Sea troops are those that stay on naval boats and aircraft carriers, by the way. Anyway guys, I present chapter 7 of "Harry Potter and the S-Plan". Read on!**

Chapter 7: The Kamikura Island Invasion

As the 4 Sekirei set out to defend the island, each had their own thoughts about the task set to them. Miya was determined to do her best to protect the Sekirei and return to Harry as quickly as possible. Matsu was with Harry in the ship right now, so she was happy and focused at the same time. Miya squashed the jealousy that came up in her at Matsu being near Harry and looked at the multitude of troops heading towards and coming on the island. Kazehana was thinking about how she should have just let Harry wing her as he seemed nice and also she would be more powerful emerged. Karasuba was just thinking about how many people she would slaughter and if any of them would be able to challenge her. So, the same old thoughts. Mutsu... well, he wasn't thinking about too much except for the job at hand. However, one thought was shared among all 4 Sekirei. Don't let them take any Sekirei from the island.

Miya went to the shore and stared at the incoming battleships. Some ships had deposited tanks on the island. Infantry soldiers stepped in from the boats as well as paratroopers landing from the jets. Helicopters hovered above the island with guns locked and loaded. Aircraft carriers slowly moved on, with more aircraft taking off. Meanwhile, naval boats approached more quickly than the submarines. Tanks with turrets mounted and soldiers with loaded guns approached the ship and the 4 Sekirei. One thing was clear. The fight had just begun.

The helicopters were the first casualties. Kazehana stretched her hand towards them and, out of nowhere, a strong wind laced with flower petals appeared around them. The wind applied enormous pressure and speed, causing one helicopter to explode and the other to crash and then explode. The soldiers looked stunned that their air support was being taken out so quickly and easily. Meanwhile, Kazehana continued attacking several other helicopters, easily destroying them with her wind attacks, showing her power and proficiency in her element.

Mutsu took out a sword from his sheath and hit the ground with it. Suddenly, the entire land around the tanks began shifting and caused the tanks to topple as it shifted and buried them. The land also crushed the tanks by putting heavy slabs of rock and applying force as directed by Mutsu. All in all, the land cavalry was being dispatched by Mutsu fairly easily, causing him no problems and forcing some soldiers to abandon the tanks.

Karasuba, meanwhile was slaughtering the infantry soldiers with her sword. She easily dodged all the bullets shot at her and slashed at the soldiers, killing them. Some tried to escape, but she killed them. She had a smile on her face while fighting. Meanwhile, Harry sighed at her bloodthirsty demeanor and looked at the last screen with concern, to see how Miya was doing. He breathed more easily on looking.

Miya also had a sword and used it to slash heavily. Her slash had so much power that it created a shockwave that easily sliced a whole battleship into half. She repeated this calmly and sliced another battleship. The soldiers were in a panic at their forces being halved so easily. If this continued, there wouldn't be any of them living. Unknown to them, Harry had concluded that none of them should survive, otherwise there might be a chance of them coming prepared next time, as survivors would give information. Any footage taken was being jammed by a signal that Matsu had programmed to act as a jammer. All satellites above the island had been hacked into and self-destructed. There would be no proof of the Sekirei's existence if Harry could help it, as they would be used otherwise.

After 10 minutes of slaughter, in which none of the Sekirei took any damage, with aid from the ship's defenses, they killed the last of the army with almost the amount of effort it would take for a normal person to take a walk in a park. As Kazehana destroyed the fighter jets with her Flower Whirlwind, Mutsu used his Landslide attack (the one which caused the land to rapidly shift and crush and shake with huge force) to destroy the last of the tanks, Karasuba tried to see how many people she could kill with one slash, Matsu's cannons picked off any would-be escapees and Miya slashed and completely destroyed the naval forces' boats and submarines, the battlefield finally cleared from all the dust and revealed a desolate barren land with mutilated corpses, blood, destroyed vehicles' parts and bullet casings.

Harry smiled with less mirth than usual. He was happy that the Sekirei were all safe and none of them were harmed, but he was not so happy at the loss of human life. He knew that they attacked first, but he still thought it was a waste of lives which these people just followed orders, however, they couldn't have anything else, so he banished this thought and stood up, ready to greet Miya and the rest.

Minaka, on the other hand, was shocked at the extremely one-sided battle. He heard that they were stronger than ordinary humans, but to this extent? He just saw a whole battalion, no, several battalions of soldiers getting their asses kicked without a single injury to the Sekirei. He was also gleeful. After all, the Sekirei were a valuable asset and if used properly, could be devastating in the long run. However, he knew he couldn't do too much as he was supervised by Harry, who, based on his personality so far, didn't seem like the type of person who would let him have free reign over the Sekirei. He was under Harry, after all. However, what he was allowed to do…. would give him great research data, a chance to look at the technology (he inwardly did an unmanly squeal at the very thought) and observe what would happen. His instinct told him that interesting things were going to happen around Harry Potter and the Sekirei.

Takami, had similar thoughts, but she didn't have any agenda as even she wanted the Sekirei to live happily. She was a good soul, and decided to work under Harry as he seemed like the kind of person who would defend what is precious to them with their life. Also, her scientific mind was extremely curios as to the technology as well as the Sekirei themselves. A superhuman species which totally wrecked a whole army? She was very excited at the prospect of being able to research more about them. She, however didn't mean want the Sekirei to come to harm nor did she follow Harry because she thought it would be interesting. She was genuinely concerned about the repercussions of this.

Harry greeted them all, "Welcome back, _Discipline Squad_. Like the name? Minaka suggested it. I thought it would be fitting, seeing as how you guys could help me in _disciplining_ everybody who comes with a naughty mind." he chuckled at his own joke. Miya grinned. "That's a great idea, Harry-kun. We can definitely do that. I wouldn't want any of the Sekirei to be naughty either." she replied. They both grinned at the inside joke, with Harry knowing that, as the Sekirei pillar (Miya had explained that already), she had a responsibility to take care of the Sekirei.

Kazehana, meanwhile, was having a struggle to stay composed, as her reaction returned from being in the same room as Harry. In fact, it seemed to grow tenfold. She wondered if he would wing her now. He saw her and walked up to her. She felt her body grow hotter and her face flushed. He asked her, "Do you want me to wing you? If you don't then I won't do it." She just managed to nod, having decided that he should wing her. She could see that he was a nice man, as, though he acted as if nothing had happened, his eyes had swept them all with a concerned gaze. He was also someone who wouldn't wing a Sekirei without their permission, even if they were reacting to him. At her assent, Harry smiled warmly, making her heart speed up. He leaned towards her and she mirrored his action. When his lips touched hers, she felt the heat leave and it became a warmth instead. A tornado appeared that surrounded both of them as her wings appeared, glowing brightly. She smiled at the love she felt from her Ashikabi from his kiss. As they broke apart, Harry had a big smile. He was deprived of love and now had it in more than one place. Not just familial, but also romantic. Harry wasn't a pervert, but he couldn't deny that he found his Sekirei attractive. He also knew that he loved them all, and they loved him to. He was happy that he finally had a chance at happiness instead of a predestined encounter and wasting his life just because of a prophecy.

Karasuba, meanwhile, commented on the battle, "It was _fun_ , but I didn't get to test my new move. I found out that I could kill 7 people with a single slash. They were pitifully weak." she spoke with joy at a battle and contempt for whom she considered a weak opponent. Minaka twitched at this, as he was a bit concerned about Karasuba's bloodthirsty demeanor. Takami groaned, knowing this would be troublesome. Harry meanwhile, sighed. "Congratulations, Karasuba, on creating a new move, but, please leave your bloodthirst at the door before entering." Miya, Matsu and Kazehana all laughed at Harry's comment, while Takami grinned and Minaka sighed in relief. Karasuba looked a tad annoyed at his comment, but didn't retort, knowing his power exceeded hers. Mutsu, meanwhile kept silent the whole ordeal. He was sensible and logical. He said, "I'm glad our side didn't suffer any damage and that we successfully defended against them. However, what if they come back?"

Harry replied, "Well, Mutsu, they probably won't as they all suffered a huge setback and lost a big portion of their armies, weapons and vehicles. Plus, they wouldn't want their citizens to know of their humiliating loss, or else, the citizens will lose faith in them." Mentally, he decided to pay the Japanese Ministry of Magic and Gringotts to ward this island, as, a wizard investigation would definitely be launched. Albus Dumbledore kept track of the Muggle news, and would surely send someone to investigate or come himself to investigate. He would get it done tomorrow. After all, the sooner, the better. Meanwhile, Miya said, "The other Sekirei can be removed from stasis and be allowed to grow normally, as, I have no doubt that we're safe here, for now. Harry-kun wouldn't let anything happen to us." He nodded at her words. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. He also agreed with her on removing the Sekirei from stasis, but convinced her to wait and they would shift the ship to another location. He would be able to, with magic. When Minaka and Takami asked him how he planned to do that, he just waved them off and said he knew a way. They were skeptical, but left it at that.

Matsu entered. "Harry-tan! I see the battle is over." She threw her arms around him. He copied her action and steadied her as she had run with a lot of force. She smiled and said, "I'm glad there was no loss or injury on our side. The Sekirei technology is built with transport facilities, so, we can help you shift the ship if needed." The island was no longer safe, so it made sense to shift the ship and the Sekirei. Harry said, "Here's the plan: We guard the island tonight, then tomorrow, we move the spacecraft somewhere else in Japan as quickly as possible and then work on raising the other Sekirei after that. The Discipline Squad can guard the island. Take no prisoners, as they can escape and cause problems. Any questions?" When nobody spoke up, Harry continued, "Good. Now, let's get some rest." With that, he set up his Muggle tent outside at the mouth of the ship and arranged his sleeping bags. He passed one to Minaka and another to Takami and they went their respective directions to set up their sleeping arrangements.

While going, Minaka whispered to Takami, "Hey, how about we call this island Kamikura? Seems fitting. After all, the gods forever changed our life with this discovery!" She looked at him oddly, and they both went their separate ways to set up their sleeping bags.

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support and amazing reviews. I'm touched at the good things people have said in their reviews about how they like my story. Thank you so much, guys! You rock! That felt good to get out! Well, the invasion has been cleared, so now Harry needs to find somewhere else in Japan to keep the Sekirei. Why would they do this, after taking so much trouble to defend the island? Well, they didn't have enough time before the invasion to move the ship, so they had to make their stand there. Now that the allied countries have suffered a setback, he is free to move the Sekirei. Sorry for not updating for a while, guys, but school kept me busy. As always, read on!**


	8. A Trip to a Safe Place

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter of Harry Potter and the S-Plan. Sorry that I couldn't update for a while, but classes really cut into my time. Anyway, I won't involve Maison Izumo at all as it was owned by Takehito Asama. Since he has only a minor role, nor is he Miya's husband, they won't be going to Maison Izumo. Well guys, Harry's harem is as follows: Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Yume and Tsukiumi. I might add more afterwards. By the way, the Wizarding world isn't out of the picture yet, and they will be of vital importance in the plot. Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 8: A Trip to a Safe Place

Harry woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest. He felt a breath on his right ear and his arm was grasped on his left side by another soft, warm hand. He reached for his glasses with his hand, wandlessly summoned them to him and put them on. He recognized the weight on his chest as Matsu. She looked adorable without her glasses to him. The breath on his ear from his right came from Kazehana, who had slept in a white nightgown. And lastly, on his right, clutching his arm was Miya, his first Sekirei. She was in a lavender nightgown. Matsu wore the same outfit she found yesterday after the massacre on the island.

He felt warm, safe and loved. He didn't wake up to any nightmares. This was what made him happy that he had his Sekirei. He knew they loved him and would protect him. He knew that there were no lies and deception, unlike his time in the Wizarding World. He was now awake and decided not to wake his Sekirei up yet. So, he stayed in bed. After a few minutes, Matsu and Miya woke up. He smiled at them. "Good morning, Miya, Matsu." "Good morning Harry-kun." "Good morning Harry-tan." were their respective replies. Kazehana stirred and got up as well. After wishing her good morning, Harry got up from his sleeping bag and looked at the entrance to the ship. He had to set up wards today. They would keep out wizards. Shifting the ship would require a whole 3 hours to draw the runes required for mass teleportation. Till then, he needed barrier wards.

* * *

In Britain, one Albus Dumbledore was having a conference. No one had seen the _great_ wizard look so angry in a while. He somehow kept his voice under control while speaking. "Listen here, we somehow lost Harry Potter! I know he was angry with you 2 when I heard of this, but I thought he had enough Compulsion charms on him to nullify that?! How on earth did he escape from Britain without us realizing it?"

"Well, Albus, I think underestimating the boy has not been a good idea. We thought he was average from his grades and behavior, but it seems that he has outwitted us." Minerva McGonagall spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore", Hermione Granger spoke, "We can find him easily, right?" "Yeah, Professor, I got to agree with that. He can't be that smart as to hide himself so safely. He was average." Ronald Weasley said.

"Our underestimating him is what caused him to disappear." Mad-Eye Moody said. "We can't afford to leave it to chance, his arrival."

Dumbledore spoke above everyone's whispering, "Since he is gone, we must find him as he can help us take down Voldemort." 'After which, I'll take the credit.' Dumbledore thought. As everyone nodded and started leaving the house, which was Number 5, Grimmauld Place, He scowled and said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you 2 have jeopardized our whole plans. Therefore, you'll have to be punished. So, you two will have to convince Harry to get back here if we find him, by force if necessary and no one else will help you. You're both dismissed for now." They left with grim faces while Dumbledore sighed. He was getting old, but he had to do this for the Greater Good.

Meanwhile, on Kamikura Island, Harry was chatting with Miya, "Miya, love, please understand that there might be trouble, however, I want to spend time with you as well. Do you think the rest of the Discipline Squad can handle a threat?" "Yes, they can, Harry-kun. I also think that all your Sekirei should get your equal attention." He nodded. "They will, don't worry. So, I think I'll take you to a restaurant which I know. He grabbed onto Miya and Apparated.

Miya looked in amazement as Tokyo came into view. Harry had taken them to a well decorated restaurant. They had a nice time, eating, joking and telling each other more about themselves. As Harry kissed Miya, he decided that it was time to return after he broke the kiss. He grabbed her and Apparated back to the ship. He said, "I have to get ready to move the ship." feeling thankful that he already informed the goblins about the ward request for temporary 3 hour wards.

As he pondered on where to take the ship, he sighed again. He really didn't want to take it _there_ , but would have to if nobody knew a safe place for the Sekirei and their space ship. He knew that some hard choices had to be made for the safety of the innocent Sekirei and they deserved a chance to grow, after all. He started drawing the runic circle to teleport the ship. It needed a lot of attention, the runes, or else he might accidentally send them somewhere not so pleasant as the target destination.

Meanwhile, Matsu had released more Sekirei, under a controlled setting, from their stasis pods. Miya was supervising as the machine had only been used to wake them up. 5 baby Sekirei were released. Miya smiled at their cuteness and picked them up along with Kazehana while Matsu continued monitoring the island, which Minaka had dubbed Kamikura Island. These baby Sekirei would be raised at the place Harry was going to take them.

Harry had seen the baby Sekirei, smiled and wondered what to do after transporting the ship. Besides raising the Sekirei, he also needed to defeat Voldemort as the man could threaten his Sekirei. He didn't really want to help the Wizarding World, but he owed it to Voldemort to kill him as the man had killed his parents and caused the whole mess in the first place.

Harry went and saw a man. The goblin nation's official seal was on the letter he handed Harry. He realized that this was the warder. The man spoke, "You wanted 3 hour long wards to bar other wizards only, right?" At Harry's nod, he took out 4 stones and, suing his wand, banished them to the 4 cardinal directions of the island: north, south, east and west. He spoke again, "It's done. That'll be 25 galleons. Harry paid him and he went and used the Portkey given by the goblins to return. Harry continued drawing the runic arrangement to teleport the ship. He spotted Karasuba wandering and waved at her. She just grinned maniacally and waved back. He returned to his runic drawing. However, he flicked his hand after completing a coordinate array and Karasuba, who had been trying to sneak up on him was blasted back. He sighed. "How many times must I tell you, Karasuba? You can't defeat me or sneak up on me. You don't have the skill." He went back to his array. Karasuba was unhappy, a new emotion for her. She found someone stronger than her and he wouldn't fight her seriously! She pondered on this. How it was possible for him to have such power she didn't know, but she did know that he couldn't be defeated by her.

Harry drew the runic circle with utmost precision. There were several hundred runes involved and each needed to be drawn precisely. It was really not that hard to understand for an experienced rune user. After 3 hours, he finished it and called Minaka and Takami. "Hey guys! We need to leave in 10 minutes. I have transported the ship." Using his magic, he activated the array and the ship vanished. He then prepared a Portkey and called his Sekirei, Minaka, Takami and Mutsu and Karasuba. He said, "Touch this and we'll be transported. Think of it as a space bending technology." They touched it with incredulous looks (with the exception of his Sekirei) and they were jerked away. Harry and the group arrived at a big, old fashioned manor. It looked like a cross between a mansion and a castle. He touched a rune and the gate opened. He then poured magic into the rune and said, "You can all enter."

As they looked around in amazement, Minaka spoke what was on everyone's mind, "Potter-san, what is this place?" He smiled sadly at that and said, "Before I tell you, take a look at the ship and see if it's safe." He prepared himself for a confrontation as there was no way that Dumbledore didn't sense his arrival. He sighed. "Can't say it's great to be back in Britain." While Takami and Minaka looked shocked, the Discipline Squad didn't bat an eyelid. His Sekirei knew about magic, Karasuba knew he wasn't normal and Mutsu just didn't care much. "How did we get here!?" Takami yelled while Minaka looked like a kid who got their favorite item as a Christmas present at the very thought of finding out how they got here. Harry sighed and said, "What I'm about to tell you will sound crazy. In fact, it will shock you very much. But it is something you need to know, so you can understand what we're up against. But first, let me welcome you to this place properly."

At everyone's questioning gaze, he said, "Welcome to the Potter family manor…"

 **A/N: Surprised at that? Well, Harry has cut off his ties with his former friends and family, he hasn't cut off the Wizarding World completely. Oh, and about that being in Britain… More surprises are up next chapter. Anyway, as always, read and enjoy. Sorry if it's a little short, this chapter.**


	9. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the long awaited update to this story. About Dumbledore being dead and then alive, well, that will be explained in this chapter. Also, I think I'll wrap this story up in another few chapters. I need to complete this so I can work on my other ideas. About Harry returning to Britain, well, read this chapter.**

Chapter 9: The Plan

Harry sat down and prepared everybody for another jump. He had teleported the ship again. The Potter family manor in Britain was actually the main house, and so, only from there, they could teleport to other Potter properties. They were now preparing to Portkey to the Potter house in Japan. Why Japan? Because it wasn't allied with Britain and it was Minaka and Takami's home. Only the Head of House could prepare the Portkey, so Harry was on it.

Minaka was still digesting what he had been told. Frankly, it had seemed impossible until Harry had proved it. The existence of magic. That would throw all he had learned into disorder. He would have to rearrange all his plans at this rate. He sighed. It was a lot to take in, after all.

Takami came towards him. "It seems incredible, does it not?"

"It certainly does, Takami-kun. I mean, it really seems fantastic, and yet I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well, if Sekirei can exist, so can magic, Minaka-san."

"I guess so."

Harry prepared the Portkey, which was ready for the jump. He called everyone.

"Hey guys, get over here!"

His Sekirei came first. They had overseen the teleportation of the ship to make sure nothing went wrong with that. Then came the rest of the Discipline Squad. Lastly came Minaka and Takami. He held out a crest. The Potter crest.

"Grab on to this. It'll take us where we need to go."

Everyone held on. A jerk on their navel and then Potter manor faded behind and the Potter family house in Tokyo was spotted. They landed in a grand room which was most probably the living room. He smiled and then frowned suddenly. He had received some disturbing news via his Master of Death powers. Dumbledore was still alive. Even worse, Harry knew how he was still living even after being hit by the Killing Curse. His good mood was ruined by the fact and he decided that he would have to tell this to his Sekirei.

Miya snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind. The sudden affection made him blush a little, but he relaxed into it.

"Something on your mind, Harry-kun?"

"Yes, some disturbing news which I've received."

"Well, you know, you can tell me all about it. I'm your Sekirei after all."

"Thanks Miya, but I'd rather tell all my Sekirei together." Harry had a strong sense of justice and fairness. It often came into play, like it did right now.

Matsu showed up, "Hey, Harry-tan, there's something you should know about Sekirei lifecycles."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"We mature rapidly till our adult stage at which we stop aging as then we usually have a reaction to an Ashikabi. Some Sekirei however mature as slowly as humans."

"So you guys are not going to age?"

"Correct, but we still have a fixed lifespan of around 100-220 years."

"How fast is your maturity process?"

"We usually mature to adult age in a week."

This shocked and impressed Harry. Sekirei were capable of many incredible things, it seemed. He realized that raising the Sekirei and sending them to find their Ashikabi would be easier now as they mature faster. They would grow up faster and not take so much time to raise.

He said, "Gather all of my Sekirei. I need to inform you of something."

Matsu looked curios but nodded and went to find Kazehana. They both appeared through a door.

"We're all here, Harry-kun. You can tell us." This was Miya who wanted to know what was bothering her Ashikabi.

"Right, well, I've told you about my headmaster, a lying, thieving scoundrel who behaves all righteous. He was supposed to be dead, but he's still alive."

"How is that possible? You said that he had been killed in front of you."

"Right, well, he himself didn't know how he was alive at first, but he found out and told his organization which is trying to track me down as we speak."

"How is he still alive, Ashikabi-kun?" Kazehana said.

"He destroyed a Horcrux (Harry had already told his Sekirei what a Horcrux was), and made a contract with death because of it. He wasn't aware of the contract, but it basically stated that he would be revived within 6 months of his death in return for the services he had done for death. However, this only applies one time, meaning, if he's dead after the contract is complete, he will have died permanently."

"And you know this because you're the Master of Death, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, Harry-kun, killing is really against your nature, so you should leave Dumbledore to his fate. However, as for this _dark lord,_ you have to kill him, or he'll keep trying to kill you. So, we'll help you by picking off his followers." Miya responded.

Harry nodded and said, "I actually have a plan to deal with Voldemort and his followers as well as give your race a chance to find their Ashikabis and shut up Dumbledore and his birds." He whispered to all his Sekirei, who smiled at the end of his briefing. That would be a good thing for everyone except for the victims. He motioned towards the door and Kazehana listened and nodded.

"Ok, let's begin execution then…"

 **1 hour later:**

Matsu giggled and sat down in front of a computer. The Potter family house in Japan had a room in which wards kept out ambient magic and allowed a wizard to cast his spells. This meant that technology like computers could be used there. Other rooms still allowed the use of cell phones as cutting off the ambient magic would leave them defenseless from sudden invasions.

Matsu began typing into the computer. She hacked into several databases, changed a few records (to show the truth) and transferred money that was illegally taken via Muggle means. She smirked. Harry was indeed devious, but also very smart. Good to know that she had such a wonderful Ashikabi. Her thoughts strayed a little, but she focused on her part.

Kazehana smiled at the sunset. She really was a romantic. Which was why she was looking forward to the date Harry had promised her after this. She smiled at the thought of her Ashikabi before getting serious. She had a role to play and she would play it. For her Ashikabi's sake, she wouldn't let him down. She extended her hands towards a circle in the ground of the backyard. A wind picked up and headed towards the circle. The circle glowed and sucked the wind in … somewhere. Then it stopped glowing. The winds had dissipated. She had played her part. Phase 1 of the plan was complete.

In the Potter family manor in Britain, Harry got out his broomstick, one of the only useful things Sirius had given him. He had to remove the Compulsion charm on it though. He flew out, keeping his Invisibility Cloak on his broom (something which Mad-Eye Moody had once told him was impossible due to the velocity of the Firebolt) with a Sticking charm. He flew over to Malfoy manor. He knew Voldemort was there. He also knew that, while he could get rid of Voldemort's body, his original soul would remain on earth, tethered by the Horcruxes until one of the Death Eaters got his body back. Plus, he needed more than just him to surprise Voldemort _and_ his Death Eaters. But he could cut down the number of Voldemort's forces drastically.

He looked at the wards using an ability he had developed after practicing in his sixth year. He called it 'Extended Sight' and it was extremely useful to see wards, runic blocks, magical constructs, the flow of ambient magic and the general flow of magic. He disabled the wards by using his extended sight and concentrating his magic at the roots of the wards. It took him 5 minutes to disable all the wards as some of them were layered and others were clever traps. But he got around them. He flew directly above Malfoy Manor, sensing at least 10 magical signatures that were fairly normal (ignoring the dark taint on the signatures) and 1 that was almost fully dark with corruption. He sighed. 'Guess the so called 'Dark Lord' is in Malfoy Manor. I'll have to look elsewhere. Luckily I scouted Britain before leaving, noting all possible retreats.'

He arrived at Avery's house, which was less grand than the Potter family house in Japan. There he got ready to execute phase 2 of his plan.

'Voldemort won't know what hit him…'

 **A/N: I hope this explains several of your doubts. Also, more on the plan will be revealed next chapter. Or will it? Find out next time. Until then, read on and enjoy!**


	10. The Plan: Phase 2

**A/N: Hey, bet you all thought I had given up on this story. Wrong! That being said, I think I'll end this next chapter. I'm really out of ideas for this story, but I think I'll divide it into two parts. This story will be part 1. So, anyway, phase 2 of Harry's plan begins now!** **I apologise for the short chapter; I really lost my inspiration with this.**

Chapter 10: The Plan: Phase 2

Harry had made the arrangements. It was complete. His plan would strike a blow to Voldemort's forces and also force him to come out of his hiding place. It was ingenious, really. The subtlety was a necessary touch. Matsu would play her role soon. Kazehana had already done hers. He had received the confirmation signal.

"Hey, Harry-tan! I'm ready." Matsu said, using the earpiece in Harry's ear, which was protected by a strong charm against magical failure.

"Good. Start your part right…" He checked the time with a spell, "About now."

"Harry-kun, is it time?" Miya, his first Sekirei said.

"Yes, it is. I don't really like what you're going to do, though." Harry said, not wanting to subject her to any danger.

"I'll be fine, Harry-kun. You will need all the time you can get to set up your spell.

Harry had already set up most of the spell. The runes were ready. All he needed to do was the activation and the incantation.

"Still, be careful. Our opponent is very cunning and has great power as well. I'm not sure about our chances."

"Focus, Harry-kun. You'll only be able to do this with a clear mind."

"Right."

His phone rang. Harry used his earpiece to listen to Matsu, who was the caller.

"Harry-tan, the setup is complete. You need to execute your portion quickly, along with Kazehana's part."

"I'm on it, Matsu."

Harry chanted a long incantation. He finished it with a cry of "Ignite!"

A circle around Malfoy Manor lit up, showing an elaborate arrangement of symbols, words and lines. The wind from halfway across the world, where Kazehana had sent it, came with huge force.

An ominous darkness present in the wind carried forth. The wind blew through several openings in the manor. This incited a mass effect.

Several Death Eaters fell dead in their spots, their souls consumed by the darkness carried by the wind. Voldemort flew out, not bothering to attempt Apparation. His soul was tugged at by the darkness, but Voldemort waved his wand and the darkness stopped pulling it.

The spell was simple and yet deadly. One of the perks of being Master of Death was that Harry could do magic with souls as well. He used an ancient runic ritual to send a soul reaping attack at Voldemort. The soul reaping attack needed a medium to carry it to its destination, so Harry utilized Kazehana's wind as a medium. The enhancement runes also amplified her wind by 20 times the speed and power.

Meanwhile, Voldemort looked with anger for the culprit; sure enough, it was Harry Potter. His rage grew a thousandfold and he shot 5 quick attacking spells of high power at him.

Harry waved his hands and a chair, conjured from nowhere, intercepted the first 3 curses. What was left of the chair was a little more than what could be put in a matchbox.

The other two curses were intercepted by an invisible barrier of great strength. Harry immediately retaliated with a barrage of spells, both visible and invisible.

Miya slashed her sword as well, creating shockwaves. With his Death Eaters dead, Voldemort was forced to play a deadly game of dodgeball with Harry and Miya. He was weakening, while Harry seemed to have endless energy and Miya didn't break a sweat.

Harry smirked suddenly. He said, "Soul connection diagnosis complete! Matsu, do it!"

Around the world at that moment, satellites fired in random locations. One of them was a vault at Gringotts. The beam somehow penetrated the bank, the floor, the underground vaults and reached the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. A cup, made of gold, was destroyed.

Next, in Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement, which had an odd circle on it, was penetrated by a similar beam and a diadem was destroyed.

Meanwhile, a beam landed in Malfoy Manor and killed Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. All Horcruxes destroyed.

Voldemort realized what happened and his eyes grew wide with fear for a second before he smirked and took out his wand.

"I was wondering if this would work. I saved this just in case something like this happened, Potter! You get to be my guinea pig; Consider yourself lucky."

He waved his wand with an odd movement and spoke an odd incantation. A beam of purple light headed towards Harry, who looked at it with fear. Miya watched with horror as the purple beam blasted Harry. The whole place was bathed in purple light, blinding everyone.

When the light had cleared, there was dust in the spot. Miya looked with tears in her eyes at the spot, just as Voldemort laughed in triumph.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Damn, never thought I would get this chapter out. I've been so busy these days and lost inspiration for this story. I also have tests this week, so don't expect updates for any of my stories till next week. I will divide this story into two parts… or maybe I'll just finish it completely. I'll decide next chapter. Read on!**


End file.
